bleach_rpfandomcom-20200223-history
Cade
Cade is an arancar standing at 5"9'. He has long white hair covering his eyes and his mask that appears as a small 3 point crown on his forehead, this is one of the few features he had retained from his hollow form. When it trusts someone it is usually quite kind towards them and will try to protect them if they are in trouble. Personality Cade is very innocent and despite his appearance he is very playful. In situations where family, friends or allys are in danger he will act in a much more serious manner. He is protective over the people he cares about and may act recklessly if someone is in danger. History When he was human Cade was a child that went by the name of Jordan. He had a loving family back in his normal life and made friends with many people, he worked hard to have nice friends that cared for him and would always do things with his family whether it was camping or going on bike rides on bike tracks. Unfortunately when he was 9 years old he got a brain tumour, after finding out he had to start taking a lot of time off school, away from his friends, as he received treatment for the brain tumour that had formed. After having the tumour taken out he had a long time of chemotherapy and radiotherapy to try and make sure it wouldn't come back again. Over this time he also had to work hard to learn how to walk properly again slowly moving from a wheel chair to walking frame and then eventually back to regular walking again. Over this long time of getting better he had returned back to school and by the age of 11 seemed to be back to his usual self. To a point where he would socialize with friends and have fun. He had still been to school between treatments but he still had to take many days off. It was only about a year after he had been getting back to his regular life that they had found out that the brain tumour had grown back in a different spot. This time the tumour was unable to be surgically removed and the only thing they could do to try and help was to use chemotherapy to see if they could get rid of the cancer that had formed. Again he had to take time off school and by the time he was the right age to move into high school he was asked to stay down a year due to his frequent visits to the hospital having gotten in his way of learning. He had to stay back in school as his closest friends moved to different schools without him. Over time he had become weaker with the brain tumour getting even worse. The female that he had a crush on at school had recommended to do something for their family to help calm their minds about the whole situation that had occurred to Jordan and the rest of his family. This project got hundreds of people from around the area they lived to help out. So many people that barely 1/8 of the people that were helping were people that the family had never met before. The work that was done on the back and front yard was amazing and the good deeds of the people that helped out touched the family very much reducing them to tears. It was only after another year at the age of 14 that Jordan died. 3 days before he had woken up in the middle of the night barely being able to breath, crying and struggling for his next breath. His brother heard this jumped out of bed to inform the parents and soon after he was taken way to the hospital to help him out. He was able to return home and the day after that he experienced the same problem, at this point he knew he wasn't going to make it. That afternoon he had all his closest friends and family show up at the hospital. As the time came for visitors to leave his mother stayed back and they all began to walk out of the room. Jordan began to kick up a massive fuss wanting to leave with them. He didn't want them to leave him here. He knew full well that tonight was going to be his last night alive. He was forced to stay at the hospital and after the crying and complaining had ceased got some much needed rest. Instead of waking up in his body in the morning he woke up in the middle of the night. He looked at his body seeing a soul chain hanging down from his chest and his dead body lying on the hospital bed with his mother holding his dead remains. He goes to get his mother’s attention but his had just travels right through her body. Not too long after the rest of his family had shown up with his dad, brother, grandma, uncle, aunty and cousin all showing up in tears at the hospital room. None of them could see him and crowded around the dead body that was laying in the bed. He stayed with his dead body and attended his own funeral with no one able to see him. He arrived at the church with a crowd that looked to exceed 1000 people all here to mourn over his death. Upon seeing the girl he had liked at school he couldn't help but cry knowing that she would not be able to see him again. After the service he continued to watch over his family contacting them in whatever way he could. Sometimes he would move items that hadn't been touched in years to a different spot. After a few months he awoke in the sands on Hueco Mundo. He had no idea of where he was and had no recollection of his past, he just belived he had been born into the sands of Hueco Mundo. He arrived in Hueco Mundo with no friends and only to find other hollows who would try and eat him if they found him walking around. After the great war with the seraphim and after the rejoining of the worlds Cade set out to become stronger. He had been a coward throughout the seraphim war and next time he wanted to make a difference. He began to fight more hollows absorbing powers until he turned into a gillian then an adjucha. He was much weaker than many adjucha the he came across and struggled for some time. The struggle effected him causing his hunger to grow until he he eventually ripped off his mask. Soon after realizing he had turned into an arrancar he left to return to Las Noches Powers and Abilities Sonido: Cade is quite fast and agile and is able to move with a sudden burst of speed to close gaps between himself and an opponent or to dodge attacks Zanpakutō dragón del sol (Dragon of the sun) Cade's zanpakutou is a large white scythe. When releasing Cade runs his hand across the blade causing his reiatsu to flare across it as if it was a solar flare. The flare then burst out creating a cloud of smoke the clears to reveal large red wings (seperate from his arms) a red spiked tail and legs. His mask resembles that of a dragon skull and lays on top of his head. Release command: consumirse (Burn Out) (Ability 1 Nova orb) Cade shoots out a small ball of fire from his finger tip or from his palm. The or explodes on contact causing a large blast of fire. (Ability 2 Distortion Nebula) Cade creates a gas cloud around himself and the area he is fighting. This cloud of gas will distort everyone's (aside from cade's) view making things seem wavy and making things change sizes. This makes it harder to pinpoint attacks on Cade and can make it harder to predict Cade's movements. Area of effect attacks will still easily hit while Cade is inside the gas. Note: This isn't a hallucination but simpily a distortion of vision due to gasses filling the area around Cade. (Ability 3 Great Void) Cade creates a small black hole in the palm of his hand that can consume kido, cero, manipulations or other non melee abilities. Abilities will be drawn into the small spot until all of the ability is consumed causing the black hole to dissapear. This scales of Cades (Rei+Sei)/2. If Cades (Rei+Sei)/2 is higer than the opponents attacking stat then he can absorb the attack, If the opponents attack is 1 or 2 higher Cade struggles to absorb the attack and any larger is failed to be absorbed. Statistics Quotes "Best to just stick to what we deem right. And if right is wrong then so be it, at least you will still be yourself by then end of it all." "I for one would rather die with many friends watching upon me helpless then for me to die alone with no one that cared for me." Category:Las Noches Category:Espada Category:Arrancar